Back Home
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih… untuk semuanya. Bahkan mungkin juga untuk keterlambatanmu di kelasku saat pertemuan pertama kita. Ya, terima kasih sudah membuat duniaku sepenuhnya terpusat pada bocah super tinggi 'sialan' bernama Eren Jeager dengan nomor mahasiswa 06051994 saat itu. Didedikasikan untuk 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challenge


_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau tidak pernah kemana-mana ya, Eren?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Aku bosan mengatakan 'aku pulang'… sekali-kali aku ingin mengucapkan 'selamat datang'"_

**.**

**Back Home**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**Rated: T+ for implicit lemon**

**Didedikasikan untuk 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challenge**

**A (very long) one shot**

**.**

…

**Ini adalah cerita yang sederhana**

**Dua orang dipertemukan sang takdir**

**Lalu jatuh cinta**

…

**Shiganshina, 21 September . 11.23 a.m**

Eren berjalan cepat-cepat, langkahnya nyaris seperti berlari—well, ralat, dia memang sedang berlari. Beberapa kali pemuda berambut coklat dengan tinggi seratus tujuhpuluh sentimeter itu nyaris menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang sama –sama sedang melintasi Sina Park dan terpaksa mengatakan 'maaf' dengan suara kencang tanpa berhenti berlari dan tentunya itu memancing gerutuan terutama dari beberapa orang tua.

Tidak sopan memang kadang anak muda yang satu itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, jalanan ramai dan untuk orang yang sangat terburu-buru seperti dirinya, sebetulnya sudah bisa menghindari tabrakan saja sudah bagus.

Sina Park di hari Minggu pagi memang ramai, sesak dipenuhi oleh turis yang tertarik menikmati pemandangan tamannya yang fenomenal maupun pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas sekedar untuk lari pagi atau mengajak anak-anak mereka bercengkrama.

Menaiki gondola dan menyusuri Maria River sambil sesekali menyesap red wine yang nikmat bersama pasangan, berpikinik sambil mendengarkan permainan akordeon musisi jalanan, menonton badut yang sedang beratraksi _juggling_, dan menghabiskan uang jajan mingguan dengan membeli balon warna-warni yang dijajakan seorang kakek bersepeda di pinggir taman.

Tak ada yang mau menyia-nyiakan minggu-minggu terakhir musim gugur rupanya. Semua berusaha bersenang-senang sebelum musim dingin yang beku datang menjemput dan membuat mereka tak mampu bersenang-senang di luar rumah karena salju yang menumpuk tebal.

Ah, Shiganshina yang begitu dicintai Eren. Betapa indah…

Tetapi bahkan semua keindahan yang biasanya akan menarik perhatiannya dan banyak turis maupun warga lokal yang sedang berjalan kaki ataupun menaiki sepeda mereka, tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian Eren sedikitpun kali ini.

Dia malah semakin menambah kecepatannya berlari menyebrangi jembatan batu besar yang dibangun mungkin dua ratus tahun yang lalu dan lekas-lekas meninggalkan taman yang begitu cantik itu. Padahal jelas ia mendengar dari tepi sungai di bawahnya, sahabatnya Marco Bodt yang bekerja di tempat penyewaan gondola sempat memanggilnya dengan suara cukup lantang.

Memasuki area residental yang sangat klasik dan apik dengan tembok-tembok bercat gading pucat dan jendela-jendela berkusen besi tempa berdesain rumit—oh, semua tentang daerah itu seolah dipertahankan dari arus modernisasi dan hedonisme—senyum Eren makin melebar

"Oh, Eren! Dia sudah ke atas, naik saja…"

"Ah, ya, Miss Hanji! Terima kasih sudah menelponku tadi…"

"Tidak masalah…" Seorang gadis muda berambut coklat ekor kuda yang sedang menyapu halaman yang dikotori daun-daun coklat dan kuning keemasan yang gugur dari pohon induk mereka, menghentikan aktivitasnya hanya untuk mengacungkan jempol kanannya sambil memberinya satu kedipan di mata dan senyum jenaka di bibirnya. "Selamat melepas kangen!"

Wajah Eren memerah sedikit mendengar kata-kata Hanji.

Mungkin Eren beruntung. Bisa tinggal di kompleks apartemen yang sangat indah namun dengan harga terjangkau, dan masih ditambah dengan kenalan baru yang begitu baik dan perhatian seperti induk semangnya itu.

Dengan agak terengah, Eren menaiki tangga batu yang membawanya menuju ke arah kamarnya. Begitu ia berdiri di hadapan pintu kayu bepelitur warna hitam legam dengan plat emas bertuliskan nomor kamar '1212', Eren mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang kini memburu. Terasa seperti ada genderang perang berdentam-dentam di rongga dadanya. Ia berusaha tenang dan memperlambat irama nafasnya yang begitu cepat.

_Tenang. Harus tenang._

Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa tenang.

Dirogohnya saku mantel abu-abunya, mencoba mencari kunci kamar. Namun baru saja benda mungil dari kuningan itu ia temukan di saku kiri mantelnya, pintu hitam di hadapannya sudah terbuka dan seorang yang sangat dirindukannya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Cih! Kau tambah tinggi selama aku tidak di sini, bocah…"

Eren tertegun sesaat sebelum merasakan jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Oh, dua tahun sudah dia tidak bertemu pria di hadapannya ini dan lihat apa jadinya dia sekarang! Mendengar suaranya saja sudah mampu membawanya terbang, seolah ia sudah berada di hadapan gerbang surga.

Rivaille sudah kembali! Dia yang dikasihi jiwanya sudah kembali!

"…Rivaille…"

"Ck… Apa tidak punya kata sambutan yang lebih baik? Masuklah ke dalam…" Rivaille bergumam datar sebelum menarik tangan si pemilik manik hijau ke dalam kamar dan membiarkan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Sepasang bibir lembut menangkap bibir Eren ketika si raven itu mendesaknya untuk bersandar di pintu yang kini tertutup—mengisolasi dunia mereka dan dunia yang bukan mereka. Rivaille memang mendesaknya dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan agak kasar, namun kontradiksi dengan semua itu, pergerakan si pria yang lebih dewasa itu begitu lembut di bibir Eren. Agaknya kerinduan membuatnya frustasi selama dua tahun ini, sehingga kini saat mereka bertemu kembali, ia bahkan lupa semua yang harus ia katakan dan ingin ia ceritakan.

Hanya ada kebutuhan untuk merasakan lagi bibir yang pernah memberinya ciuman perpisahan di bandara dua tahun lalu. Merasakan bagaimana kali ini, bukan 'Sampai jumpa' yang menjadi arti tersirat kecupan itu, melainkan 'selamat datang'.

Saat kedua bibir yang bertautan itu terlepas, Eren dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi. Rivaille sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memberikannya pelukan hangat.

"Oi, bocah. Benar-benar tidak ada kata sambutan selain 'Rivaille' tadi?"

Eren tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali…"

…

**Bahagia bukan soal apa yang terlihat mata**

**Bahagia adalah pelukan hangat yang terbuka**

**Selalu menerima**

…

"Bagaimana dua tahun kehidupanmu di, Tross?" Eren bertanya sambil meletakan dua cangkir teh di meja di hadapan Rivaille sebelum kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Profesor Rivaille?"

Rivaille hanya menatap Eren tanpa perubahan ekspresi namun jelas ada humor berkilat di manik obsidiannya.

"Menyenangkan. Lebih modern dibanding Shiganshina. Tross University punya fasilitas yang hebat. Gadis-gadis di Tross pun manis…" ujar Rivaille sebelum mengangkat cangkir putihnya dan menyesap teh racikan Eren—Earl Grey, tampaknya dokter Eren belum lupa seleranya.

Eren melirik Rivaille sebelum mencubit gemas lengan Rivaille yang kemudian hanya terkekeh pelan—bangga berhasil mempermainkan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Eren. Aku suka Tross, tapi kau… dan rumah ini; rumah kita, ini tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada…" jawab Rivaille sambil mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruang tamu kediaman mungilnya dan Eren.

Dinding bewarna oranye gelap. Perapian antik dari batu bata yang sebetulnya hanya sekedar hiasan antik pemanis di pojok tengah ruangan. Pigura-pigura berisi foto-foto Rivaille dan Eren di momen-momen bahagia mereka di atas meja pajangan dekat rak buku setinggi langit-langit. Sofa besar yang empuk dan nyaman berwarna coklat dengan beberapa bantal duduk kecil berwarna merah dan meja kopi rendah dengan taplak kotak-kotak. Beberapa piala, piagam penghargaan, dan sertifikat penghargaan turut memeriahkan dekorasi ruangan. Jendela besar yang menghadap ke gunung Saint Rose.

Ya, inilah yang akan Rivaille sebut rumah. Sekalipun di Tross sana ia bisa mendapatkan flat yang lebih besar dan modern juga mewah.

Lagipula hanya di tempat ini Eren-nya berada.

"Sekarang aku bisa lega…" ujar Eren sambil merebahkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Karena kau sudah dapatkan gelarmu, aku bisa berhenti menjadi penjaga rumah kan?"

"Ya. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi…" Rivaille menggengam tangan Eren dan merasakan tangan dokter muda itu membalas sama eratnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ke rumah sakit hari ini…?"

Ganti Eren yang tersenyum padanya namun dengan mata terpejam. "Aku izin pulang cepat setelah Miss Hanji mengatakan padaku kau sudah tiba di rumah."

"Oh, rupanya dia yang menghancurkan rencana kejutanku… Entah kenapa aku tidak heran…"

Sekali lagi Eren merasakan bibirnya ditangkap dengan lembut. Sangat lembut dan memabukan. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan diri dan saling menatap. Rivaille kini meletakan satu tangannya di sofa samping kepala Eren sementara satu tangannya lagi mengusap pipi Eren.

"Merindukanku…?"

Sentuhan Rivaille—betapapun ringannya—membangkitkan panas di sekujur tubuh Eren. Padahal Rivaille hanya baru menyentuh pipi, dagu, dan sisi lehernya. Kini bibir si dokter muda yang mulai mencari kelembutan yang entah sudah beberapa kali mengecupnya sejak mereka menjalin hubungan—menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya. Rivaille tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka saat menyadari kini tangan Eren sudah beralih ke helai-helai hitamnya dan lehernya. Menariknya untuk memperdalam sentuhan mereka.

Dengan intens, Rivaille melarikan perhatiannya ke leher Eren. Ujung hidung mancungnya bergerak dari belakang telinga ke ceruk bahu. Ah, aroma yang sangat dirindukannya. Segar dalam ingatannya betapa asing rasanya kamar tidurnya sendiri saat ia masih mengejar gelar profesor di Tross, karena setiap kali ia pulang ke sana, ia tidak dapat merasakan aroma pemuda yang kini ada dalam pelukannya.

Sengaja dan terancana, Rivaille memutar posisi Eren sehingga kini pemuda itu terbaring di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan terperangkap sempurna di atas kepalanya hanya oleh satu tangan Rivaille. Eren terkesiap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari arti dari gerakan profesor di hadapannya yang perlahan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya—sepertinya ia menikmati aktivitas yang dulu dan sekarang sudah kembali menjadi rutinitas ini.

"Aku pulang… Eren…" Sebuah kecupan mendarat di leher si dokter bermanik hijau.

…

**Tak perlu puisi indah**

**Ataupun lagu merdu**

**Untuk meresapi makna dalam kata**

…

Eren membuka kedua matanya dan melihat dari balik jendela bahwa senja sudah tiba. Langit oranye dan sang surya yang sudah akan terbenam di barat sana membiaskan cahaya ke dalam flat mungil mereka. menjadikan suasana ruangan agak remang-remang dan temaram. Ah, Eren harus segera menyalakan lampu dan menutup tirai.

Saat akan bangkit Eren merasakan ada sepasang lengan atletis yang memeluk pinggangnya protektif.

Ah… ya. Profesornya sudah pulang.

Eren baru menyadari kini ia dan Rivaille hanya berselimutkan selimut kotak-kotak yang rasanya memang ditinggalkan Eren di sofa ruangan ini kemarin malam, saat ia berkutat dengan semua file-file medis pasiennya.

Eren memutar badannya untuk mengamati wajah tidur Rivaille yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Didaratkannya sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi si profesor yang sepuluh sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu.

Ah… siapa sangka kini hubungan mereka bisa seperti ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Jeager. Kau terlambat sepuluh menit…"**_

"…_**Maafkan aku, sir…"**_

"_**Sesuai perjanjian dengan kelas ini, kau tidak boleh ikut kuliahku. Sekarang, keluar…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dosennya yang galak dan perfeksionis sekarang naik jabatan menjadi kekasih jiwanya. Eren kadang ingin tertawa sendiri kalau mengingat yang dulu pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Kalau mereka memang harus menelusuri kembali jejak waktu, semua ini sangatlah lucu. Mahasiswa canggung yang sering terlambat, tergopoh-gopoh membawa buku-buku tebal kedokteran yang beratnya bagaikan kantung belanjaan untuk kebutuhan sebulan, dan dosen perfeksionis yang sangat ditakuti mahasiswanya. Dimana korelasi yang bisa menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih?

Tapi sekarang inilah realita.

…

**Memilikimu dalam nyata**

**Memiliki segalanya**

…

**.**

**.**

**22 September . 10.12 a.m**

"Kapan kembali ke rumah sakit?" tanya Eren saat ia dan Rivaille bersama-sama membawa sepeda mereka di area pejalan kaki sebelah Maria River. Hari Senin kebetulan hari libur Eren dari jadwal kerjanya di Shiganshina Health Center. Mungkin karena tahu hal itu, Rivaille sengaja pulang hari Minggu. Agar setelah melepas kangen berdua, Eren punya waktu istirahat, begitu pula dirinya.

"Segera…" ucap Rivaille datar sambil membimbing Eren untuk berbelok ke sebuah gang menuju sebuah toko kecil nan apik dengan papan gantung mungil bertuliskan Sasha's Bakery. "Aku sudah mengirimkan semua yang diperlukan untuk melamar ke Shiganshina Health Center. Tinggal menunggu kabar dari Profesor Shadis…"

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda mereka masing-masing di depan toko roti yang nyaman itu, Rivaille menggandeng tangan Eren ke dalam toko itu. Seorang gadis manis berseragam pattisier menyambut mereka hangat dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Rivaille memesan éclair, sepotong roti keju, dan secangkir kopi hangat. Sementara untuk Eren, dipesankannya donat kayu manis, croissant berlapis cokelat di atasnya, dan teh susu yang hangat.

"Masih ingat seleraku…?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang kau tanya, bocah?"

…

**Tak pernah sedetikpun melupakanmu**

…

Eren tersenyum lagi setelah Rivaille memunggunginya—lebih dulu mencari tempat duduk di tempat duduk dan meja yang ditata di luar toko. Senin yang sepi. Siang yang sedikit kelabu. Tampaknya akan turun hujan.

"Melamar ke divisi bedah syaraf?" tanya Eren lagi sebelum mengigit donatnya.

"Ingin aku menemanimu di divisi kedokteran anak?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada monoton.

"Tidak. Kurasa pasienku yang manis akan lari semua jika dokternya seperti anda, Profesor…"

.

.

**22 September . 04.15 p.m**

"Wuah… aku benar-benar basah kuyup…" ujar Eren sambil lekas-lekas membuka sepatunya dan meletakannya di teras depan pintu masuk. "Mandi dulu deh…"

Sebuah cengkraman lembut namun tegas menangkap pundak Eren. Suara maskulin Rivaille terdengar sedetik kemudian. "Hei… Kau tidak lupa kalau sekarang kau tidak sendiri lagi kan… bocah?"

"Aa…"

Eren tidak ingat lagi bagaimana dua tangan yang lihai itu melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu; mulai dari mantel hijau gelapnya, celana kremnya, sampai kemeja dan baju dalamnya. Dan ia lupa bagaimana sambil melakukan itu semua, si profesor dengan sangat ahli mendesaknya hingga kini mereka bedua sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Masih menciumi Eren, tangan Rivaille bergerak meraih keran yang segera mulai mengisi _bath tub_ berbentuk setengah kapsul dengan empat kaki yang lucu.

"Keberatan melakukannya juga untukku…?"

Hm, sekalipun dilontarkan dengan nada bertanya, Eren tahu betul bahwa apa yang baru saja Rivaille katakan lebih ke arah perintah. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar—sebagian karena dingin dan sisanya karena gugup—Eren perlahan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya pria raven berpostur pendek itu lakukan untuknya; membebaskan si pemilik manik obsidian dari garmen basah yang tentunya tak nyaman dipakai.

"Aku yakin sewaktu aku masih di Tross, acara mandi hanya sekedar rutinitas membosankan untukmu…" ujar Rivaille puas diri sambil membiarkan Eren menuntaskan pekerjaannya sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke _bath tub_ merasakan air hangat memijat tubuh mereka sampai ke pundak. Betapa nyaman.

"Aku jarang mandi saat kau tidak di sini…"

"Apa?"

"Bohong. Aku hanya bercanda…"

.

.

**24 Desember . 07.08 p.m**

Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka berbarengan dengan ketukan kecil nan lembut di pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Rivaille mendongakan matanya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada file-file di atas meja. Dan ia menemukan dokter-nya, berdiri di sana dengan cengiran lebar. Masih dengan jas putihnya, Eren melangkah masuk sebelum dengan lambat-lambat menutup pintu kerja di belakangnya.

"Hari ini lembur, Prof?" tanya Eren dengan nada penuh humor. Matanya menyipit—berpura-pura—tak suka pada tumpukan buku dan amplop-amplop cokelat yang sepertinya berasal dari bagian radiologi.

"Aku hampir selesai…" ucap Rivaille santai sambil melepas kacamata minus yang betengger di hidungnya dan mulailah ia berdiri membereskan arsip-arsipnya ke dalam tas-nya.

"Punya waktu untuk _Christmas Eve dinner_?"

"Kalau sedang mencoba mengajakku merayakan _anniversary_ kita, kau hanya perlu jujur mengatakannya… kau kira aku lupa ya, bocah?"

.

.

"_Terima kasih untuk undangan makan malamnya, Sir…" ujar Eren sambil melahap dessert-nya hari itu; sepotong blackforest dengan ceri merah yang menggoda di atasnya._

_Tidak pernah melintas di benaknya sebelumnya, seorang dosen yang galak nan perfeksionis macam Rivaille, akan pernah memberikannya undangan untuk makan malam bersama. Terlebih di sebuah restoran elit dengan pelayanan kelas satu._

_Suasana restoran temaram dengan pencahayaan yang diatur sedemikian rupa, jendela-jendela besar dan kubah kaca yang menjadikan suasana malam di tempat tersebut bagaikan planetarium. _

_Ini pertama kalinya Eren diperlakukan sangat istimewa dalam jamuan makan. Rivaille bahkan mengajarkan Eren table manner di sela-sela acara makan mereka, supaya anak yang masih hijau itu tidak bingung dengan tata cara kesopanan dan kepantasan yang harus ia tunjukan di tempat yang demikian berkelas._

"_Sama-sama, Jeager. Nah, sekarang kita bisa santai… Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu…" ujar Rivaille sambil menatap mahasiswanya itu dengan tatapan indifferent. Sorot matanya tenang, tanpa kegugupan. Begitu tak terbaca dan misterius. Sesaat Eren merasa begitu terbius. Betapa suasana malam yang mempesona begitu cocok untuk menanalogikan dosennya ini._

"_Ya?"_

"_Apa menurutmu aku tipe orang yang akan membawa seorang mahasiswaku makan bersama di restoran—terlebih pada malam natal—tanpa alasan khusus?"_

"…"

_Merasa sesi konversasi ini berpotensi satu arah, Rivaille mencoba memancing respon dengan berujar dengan nada sinis—pretensi semata tentu saja._

"_Oi, gunakan otakmu sedikit. Kau tidak mencontek 'kan untuk mendapatkan nilai A itu?"_

"_Mungkin… itu alasan kenapa aku mengiyakan ajakan anda, Sir…"_

_Rivaille bangkit perlahan dari tempat duduknya dan menarik dagu pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswanya itu dengan lembut—persuasi tanpa kata supaya si manik hijau mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk dan menatapnya. "Kau suka aku?"_

"…"

"_Eren…"_

_Dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya membuat Eren malu. Seumur hidup, tak pernah ia merasa semalu ini. Padahal saat kawan-kawan sekelasnya—Armin, Mikasa, Jean dan Connie—memanggilnya dengan nama itu, ia merasa biasa saja._

"…_ya…"_

"_Bagus… Bagus sekali…" Rivaille tersenyum puas. "Karena aku juga menyukaimu…"_

**.**

**25 Desember . 02.11 a.m**

Rivaille belum terlelap. Ia masih sibuk memandangi malaikat yang kini tergolek di sampingnya. Mengusap helai-helai lembut coklatnya. Sesekali mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi dan bahu telanjangnya—selembut mungkin agar malaikatnya itu tak perlu terjaga. Oh, dia tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk melanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya jika saat ini manik hijau itu kembali terbuka.

…

**Betapa sempurna… **

**Ketika Tuhan memahatmu dalam rahim ibumu**

…

Sungguh ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali mantan mahasiswanya ini masuk ke kelas perdana mereka, terlambat pula. Dan tanpa protes dan alasan bahwa saat itu adalah hari pertama mereka belajar, anak itu menerima hukumannya segera. Polos sekali.

Mungkin sejak saat itu ya Rivaille menginginkannya. Berhasrat memiliki dirinya. Memeluknya. Menciumnya. Menguasainya. Membiarkannya berbaring tenang dalam penjagaannya seperti saat ini.

Ah, Eren, Eren. Andai kau tahu betapa besar pengaruh yang kau miliki dalam diri profesor raven ini.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Rivaille sekali lagi sebelum mengecup dahi Eren. Diselimutinya lagi pemuda itu sampai ke bahu dan dibiarkannya si pemuda berambut coklat merapat padanya—seakan-akan mencari kehangatan.

_Selalu… Selamanya…_

.

.

**10 Oktober . 01.42 p.m**

Rivaille terbatuk beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya rekan kerjanya Irvin menegurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Irvin khawatir. Dia sudah mengenal Rivaille sejak lama, dokter berperawakan mungil dan perfeksionis itu adalah gila kerja yang kadang tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi dirinya sendiri. padahal kata siapa dokter tidak bisa sakit?

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin gejala flu…" ujar Rivaille santai. Bukannya meremehkan, hanya saja ia memang merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Dia benar-benar prima. Bahkan kemarin malam, ia masih sempat memanjakan Eren, sampai yang bersangkutan kini tampaknya masih belum pulih benar walaupun malam sudah berlalu.

"Segeralah minum obat, Rivaille. Kau orang penting di rumah sakit ini. Apa jadinya kami kalau kau sakit…"

"Ya, ya, terima kasih perhatiannya…"

.

.

**17 November . 09.08 p.m**

Rivaille terbatuk pelan beberapa kali sebelum merasakan rongga dadanya begitu sakit. Amat sakit. Sekejap pusing menyerang, membuat kepalanya pening dan keseimbangannya hilang. Eren yang sedang berada di dapur, segera menghampirinya karena kaget mendengar suara keras yang tak biasa. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Rivaille terduduk jatuh merosot di dekat sofa. Dengan segera, dipapahnya mantan dosennya itu untuk duduk dengan benar.

"Rivaille… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren panik bercampur khawatir, ini kali pertama ia melihat Rivaille begitu terdistraksi. Rivaille di hadapannya selalu Rivaille yang kuat. Rivaille yang hebat. Rivaille yang bisa melakukan segala yang tak bisa ia lakukan sendiri.

"Hanya pusing…" ujar Rivaille tak acuh. "Mungkin kurang tidur…"

Rivaille tahu itu bohong. Dia adalah paramedis dengan gelar Profesor di depan namanya, oh Tuhan! Tak mungkin ia tidak menyadari rasa sakit dan sesak di rongga dadanya ini bukan hanya sekedar efek kelelahan semata. Dan siapa yang bisa bilang darah yang keluar bersamaan dengan dahaknya akhir-akhir ini hanya efek terlalu banyak kerja?

Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa, sekalipun pria yang lebih muda di hadapannya ini sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di bidang yang sama, Eren pasti panik luar biasa jika Rivaille jujur mengatakan terasa sakit dan sesak yang aneh dari rongga dadanya.

Dan wajah khawatir Eren adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya di muka bumi ini.

.

.

**4 Januari . 11.37 a.m**

"Kau harus ikut tes, Rivaille…" saran Irvin sambil menghela nafas berat. Entah ini sudah kali keberapa ia meminta rekan kerjanya itu menjalani pemeriksaan lebih intensif untuk masalah di rongga dadanya.

"Kau dokter handal, Irvin. Obati aku tanpa hasil tes itu…"

"Aku tidak mungkin terus-menerus melakukan pemberian obat hanya berdasarkan diagnosis semata, Rivaille…" Irvin bahkan nyaris putus asa saat berkata demikian. "Kenapa kau begitu gigih tidak mau menjalani tes? Kau ini profesor, kuharap logika yang mengantarmu meraih gelar itu belum tumpul."

"Kalau aku melakukan tes, dia pasti tahu…"

Irvin tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang dimaksud Rivaille. Memangnya ada orang lain selain dokter anak berambut coklat tersebut?

"Begini saja. Aku pribadi yang akan menangani tes-mu. Tak perlu orang lain tahu… setuju?"

"…"

"Rivaille?"

"Baiklah, Irvin… Kuharap kau pegang kata-katamu…"

.

.

**11 Januari . 09.27 p.m**

Irvin mengamati hasil rontgen dada Rivaille di ruang kerjanya. Oh, Tuhan. Siapa sangka prediksi buruknya benar-benar terjadi.

Gambar-gambar cahaya yang aneh di atas material khusus untuk mencetak foto sinar _rontgen_ itu menunjukan dengan jelas pertumbuhan sel abnormal di paru-paru Rivaille. Dan Irvin bahkan tidak perlu mengecek _textbook_-nya lagi untuk tahu apa arti gambar-gambar itu.

Sarkoma. Kanker ganas.

Di paru-paru Rivaille.

Bagaimana dia harus memberitahu Rivaille soal ini? Dan yang terpenting… bagaimana memberitahu Eren?

Dengan kondisi Rivaille yang tergambar dalam semua foto sinar itu, Irvin tahu, cepat atau lambat ia harus segera meminta Rivaille untuk setuju dengan perawatan intensif dan opname. Ia bisa mengusahakan operasi dan.. _fuck destiny_! Dia akan mengusahakan operasi. Rivaille salah satu mitra kerja dekatnya, tidak mungkin ia mengusahakan sesuatu setengah hati untuk temannya.

Ya! Dia harus bergerak cepat! Dari foto-foto ini, tampaknya operasi untuk mengangkat sebagian jaringan yang terjangkit masih mungkin menyelamatkannya. Dengan penanganan cepat, Irvin yakin ia mampu menolong Rivaille sebelum sel-sel abnormal itu menggerogoti organ pernafasan sang profesor lebih jauh.

.

**11 Januari . 10.03 p.m**

"Aku mengerti Irvin… Tidak… Ya, aku ikut saranmu kali ini…"

Eren menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik sofa, mengawasi Rivaille yang kini sibuk menerima telepon dari Irvin. Tampaknya mereka terlibat pembicaraan alot. Tapi Eren tidak pernah perlu cemburu pada Irvin. Dokter pirang itu juga salah satu mantan dosennya dan salah satu dari segelintir orang yang tahu hubungan personal Rivaille dan Eren bahkan sejak mereka masih berstatus dosen-mahasiswa. Seperti Rivaille mempercayai Irvin, Eren pun menaruh respek yang sangat besar padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren penasaran ketika akhirnya Rivaille meletakan telepon itu kembali.

"Ada… yang harus kukatakan padamu, Eren…"

.

.

**12 Januari . 00.04 a.m**

Eren terlelap di pangkuan Rivaille di sofa—lelah menangis, lelah meratap. Lelah menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ke atas langit sana—berteriak pada Tuhan untuk bertanya: Kenapa? Kenapa harus Rivaille?

Sesak. Rasanya dadanya ikut sesak, ikut merasakan kesakitan Rivaille.

Mungkin inilah makna menjadi satu entitas dengan pasangan takdirmu. Kau berbagi euforia kebagiaan yang sama, tawa, dan dalam kasus Eren kali ini, berbagi air mata dan sakit. Beban hati itu terbagi dua di antara mereka. Sama rata. Tak ada yang menanggung lebih ringan atau berat.

Rivaille yang terjangkit. Namun dalam hati Eren yang meratap, ia hancur. Sangat hancur. Hatinya remuk redam rasanya. Begitu banyak orang jahat di luar sana. Pembunuh, pencuri, pemerkosa, dan kriminal lainnya. Kenapa mesti Rivaille yang ditimpakan penyakit semacam kanker? Banyak perokok dan manusia yang menghancurkan badan mereka sendiri. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa malah Rivaille?

Bahkan mendengar nama kanker saja, Eren sudah merasakan kengerian menghantuinya.

MENGAPA HARUS RIVAILLE, YA TUHAN?

Rivaille sendiri masih terjaga. Dalam irama sangat pelan, tangannya terus menyusuri helaian coklat lembut Eren. Bohong kalau dia katakan dirinya tidak gamang mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Irvin. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak takut mati. Karena memang ketakutannya yang terbesar adalah terpisah dari malaikatnya ini—dari Eren. Dan kematian adalah ancaman yang paling potensial untuk itu.

Konyol sekali. Padahal ia dokter. Bergelar profesor pula. Menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri saja tak bisa. Menjaga orang yang penting baginya supaya tak menangis saja, ia gagal.

Piama Rivaille basah setelah sebelumnya Eren berlutut dan menangis di pangkuannya. Rivaille sendiri tidak menangis. Dia kehilangan kata-kata di detik yang sama ketika melihat dia yang dikasihi jiwanya menangis sebagai ganti dirinya. Hancur seolah ikut memikul bebannya.

…

**Tuhan, bukankah kau timpakan sakit ini padaku?**

**Jangan buat dia ikut menanggung bebannya juga**

…

"_Aku masih bisa sembuh, Eren… Jangan menangis…"_

Tidak pernah ada kebohongan antara Rivaille dan Eren sebelumnya. Dan seperti di waktu-waktu yang lalu, kali ini, Rivaille pun berharap kata-katanya tidak akan menjadi kebohongan.

…

**Bukannya aku takut mati**

**Hanya aku takut meninggalkanmu sendiri**

**Merpati tak pernah bertahan hidup hanya dengan satu sayap bukan?**

…

**14 Februari . 11.00 a.m**

Valentine kelabu.

Rivaille yang sudah terbaring di atas brankar dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang operasi sementara Eren menungguinya di luar. Tak putus doanya agar Rivaille termasuk orang-orang beruntung yang keluar dengan selamat dari ruang tersebut. Jean dan Armin, kawannya yang masing-masing berasal dari divisi kedokteran jantung dan mata, berusaha memberi Eren dukungan moral.

Rasanya ganjil sekali, melihat dokter muda yang biasa dipenuhi semangat itu kini tak ubahnya bunga yang layu…

"Dia akan keluar dengan selamat, Eren. Kau tahulah bagaimana watak keras kepala dan tak mau kalah Sir Rivaille…" ujar Jean sambil menepuk bahu Eren yang kini sedang terduduk lesu di kursi tunggu di luar ruang operasi.

"Aku yakin Sir Rivaille akan baik-baik saja, Eren. Lagipula Sir Irvin yang menangani langsung operasinya…"

"Terima kasih, Armin… Kau juga, Jean… tapi kumohon… aku ingin sendirian…"

…

**Tuhan**

**Aku datang ke tempat penyembahan-Mu**

**Aku mau menghabiskan hari-hariku berdoa di sinagoga-Mu**

**Aku rela tersungkur—rebah—di lantai altar-Mu**

**Dengan dahi ini sejajar pada telapak kaki-Mu**

**Biarkan aku merendahkan diriku, Tuhan**

**Apapun akan kulakukan Tuhan**

**Apapun!**

**Asal kau izinkan dia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hidup, Tuhan**

…

Terserah saja jika orang-orang yang mendengar doa yang dibisikannya dengan lirih sambil berlutut di kursi tunggu itu mau mencemoohnya yang seolah menyogok dan merayu Tuhan agar mengubah rencana agung-Nya sesuai kemauannya. Dia hanya berharap, Tuhan memperhitungkan setiap air matanya yang tumpah. Mendengar getar tangis dalam bisikannya yang lemah.

Berharap Tuhan belum berencana mengambil Rivaille-nya.

Dia tahu setiap mahkluk pasti kembali pada sang pencipta tapi Eren tak putus berharap, semoga keputusan Tuhan memanggil Rivaille bukan saat ini. Semoga pemanggilan kembali itu belum di titik final.

.

**14 Februari . 05.06 p.m**

"Operasinya berhasil!" seru Irvin puas. Peluh bercucuran di pelipisnya. Namun senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya membuat Eren lega—begitupula Jean dan Armin.

Operasinya berhasil! Rivaille akan segera kembali padanya. Eren merasa lemas seketika. Beruntung ada Armin memapahnya dari belakang dan membisikan kata-kata penyemangatan dan kebahagiaan pada Eren. Ya, Jean dan Armin benar. Rivaille itu kuat!

"Selamat, Jeager. Tampaknya yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya di dalam sana adalah keinginannya untuk bertemu denganmu lagi…" ujar Irvin sambil tersenyum. "Setelah ia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, kau boleh menjenguknya sepuasmu…"

.

.

**15 Februari . 09.01 a.m**

Rivaille membuka matanya dan menemukan kepala cokelat di sisi pembaringannya dan masih dengan begitu setia menggengam tangannya. Ah, dia selamat. Dia berhasil memenuhi janjinya untuk sembuh pada Eren.

Kelegaan luar biasa merambati hatinya.

Sayangnya selang-selang infus dan peralatan lain yang masih terhubung di tubuhnya menghalanginya bergerak bebas. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengelus surai-surai lembut itu seperti kebiasaanya selama ini. Tapi bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak pun ia masih merasa sedikit sulit. Tubuhnya kaku luar biasa.

Pergerakan jemarinya yang begitu pelan, ternyata mampu membangunkan Eren.

"Rivaille?" Eren memanggilnya sambil mengucek matanya, berusaha mengusir kantuk akibat kelelahan semalaman menjagai profesornya tanpa henti. Ya, ya, semalaman ia berjaga sambil berdoa mengucap syukur, sesekali mengusap wajah tidurnya yang tenang dan membisikan kata-kata 'terima kasih sudah kembali padaku' berulang kali di telinganya.

"…mm…"

Belum mampu berkata-kata banyak, Rivaille berusaha mengeluarkan suara sebagai respon agar Eren tahu bahwa ia sudah bangun. Ditatapnya wajah yang kini tersenyum di hadapannya, walau jelas sekali jejak-jejak air mata masih nyata di pipi sembab itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Rivaille…" Eren mengecup punggung tangan Rivaille bahagia lalu terkekeh pelan.

_Ya, aku pulang, Eren. _

.

.

**28 Februari . 10.07 a.m**

"Selamat datang di rumah, Rivaille…" seru Eren riang sambil membantu memapah Rivaille bersama Jean sementara Armin membantu membawakan kursi roda sang profesor sampai ke lantai dua tempat kamar Eren dan Rivaille berada. Ah, sudah berapa lama Eren dan Rivaille meninggalkan kediaman mereka ini? Debu tampak jelas berterbangan ketika cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela.

"Aku akan membuat teh dulu untukmu dan Jean… sebentar ya…"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kami pulang dulu… Kalau ada perlu, telepon saja ya, Eren…" ujar Armin penuh pengertian. Ia memahami betul bahwa Eren dan Rivaille butuh menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Butuh momen bahagia yang hanya mereka yang mengisi.

Seusai kepergian Armin dan Jean, Eren menutup pintu dan membantu mendorong kursi roda Rivaille ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Ini seperti dulu saat kau baru kembali dari studimu di Tross ya…" ucap Eren sambil tersenyum kecil saat membuka satu persatu kancing baju Rivaille.

"Hm… kali ini kau yang harus lebih banyak kerja, bocah…"

.

.

**6 Mei . 10.09 p.m**

"Aku mengajukan cuti untuk kita, Eren… dan saat kubilang kita, maksudnya kita berdua…" ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba. Eren menatapnya heran dan sejenak melupakan novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Cuti untuk apa?"

"Setelah kucermati. Kita jarang punya waktu bersama. Secara teknis kita serumah dan satu tempat kerja, tapi kita jarang menikmati momen berdua saja bukan?"

"Ah… terus?"

"Aku sedang mengajakmu liburan, bocah bodoh."

Lalu dua tiket penerbangan ke Tross dilambaikan di depannya.

.

.

**9 Agustus . 02.08 p.m**

Eren tidak tahu ia pernah melakukan dosa apa lagi yang membuatnya layak mendapatakan penghukuman demikian kejam. Bukan, bukan kejam yang menghancurkan dirinya. Tapi menimpa Rivaille. Dan hanya dengan hal itu, dirinya sudah lebih parah dari sekedar hancur. Ia seperti digilas menjadi debu. Tanpa sisa-sisa.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Sir Irvin…?" tanya Eren mencoba menguatkan hati. Di hadapan Irvin kita ia menunduk, sudah tak tahu lagi kemana harus menatap. Ke arah wajah prihatin dan sedih Irvinkah? Kepada langit cerah musim panas yang seolah mengejeknya di luar jendela sanakah?

"…Dengan sangat menyesal… aku harus memberitahumu ini Eren…" ujar Irvin berat. Baginya, ini juga tak mudah. Dengan pasien biasa yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya pun, ia selalu enggan menyampaikan kabar buruk. Apalagi yang menyangkut Rivaille? Sahabatnya sendiri…

"Sel kanker Rivaille… sudah menyebar… ke organ lainnya…"

"Ini sudah setahun sejak operasi pertamanya dan dia baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan bukan perokok…" Eren mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat—kuku-kuku jarinya melukai telapak tangannya, darah mengalir dari sana. Menahan mati-matian air matanya. "Mengapa…?"

"Terkadang kanker paru-paru bukan hanya menjangkiti perokok aktif, Eren… Semua kembali pada nasib…"

.

.

**7 Oktober . 09.00 a.m**

"Udara hari ini bagus ya?" tanya Eren dengan suara dipaksakan ceria. Masih dengan memakai jas dokternya, kini ia mendorong pasien di atas kursi roda untuk berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Rutinitasnya yang biasa saja.

Pasien anak-anaknya biasanya akan tertawa riang sambil berceloteh mengenai hari mereka, mengeluhkan makanan yang hambar tanpa rasa, dan lain sebagainya. Dan biasanya Eren tak segan mendengarkan untuk sesekali menimpali dengan gurauan.

Tapi tidak kali ini…

Masalahnya kali ini, yang kini duduk di sana bukan seorang anak yang ceria. Bukan seorang bocah yang menunggu orangtua mereka menjemput untuk pulang dalam keadaan sehat jiwa raga.

Masalahnya yang duduk di sana adalah Rivaille—

—belahan jiwanya.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Eren berdoa, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan jika memang harus ada penderitaan, biar dia saja yang menanggungnya. Biar dia saja yang gantikan Rivaille.

"Eren…"

Suara itu datar dan tanpa riak. Nada yang miskin emosi. Apa yang bisa Eren baca dari nada suara itu? Hanya ketenangan dan pengendalian diri yang sempurna.

Ah, bagaimana bisa Rivaille begitu kuat?

"Ya?"

Rivaille menatap ke balik punggungnya—ke arah Eren. "Sejak dulu di antara kita tidak pernah ada kebohongan, benar?"

Jeda. Eren mencoba mencerna maksud pertanyaan Rivaille.

"…ya…"

"Makanya hentikan semua senyum pura-pura itu. Jangan buat aku tersiksa dengan semua keceriaan palsumu…"

Terperangahlah si dokter muda sesaat. Sebelum spontan, Eren memeluk leher Rivaille dari belakang erat-erat. Terisak di bahunya. Menyesali diri sendiri. Tak lagi peduli ada berpasang-pasang mata di sana yang memerhatikan mereka. Beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang segera lekas berlalu sambil menghapus air mata yang hendak mengalir di sudut mata mereka.

Rivaille hanya menghela nafas berat sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Eren.

"Menangis saja… tak apa…"

…

**Bila aku tidak bisa melukis senyum di wajahmu**

**Biarkan aku hapus setiap air matamu**

**Letakan sebagian beban itu di pundakku**

…

.

**24 Desember. 11.01 p.m**

Tubuh yang biasa tegap dan atletis itu kini terbaring tak bergerak. Suara yang kuat—bahkan terkadang pongah itu tak lagi terdengar. Hanya nafas berat yang perlahan. Lemah. Tak berdaya. Hanya grafik garis dan bunyi mesin pemantau detak jantung yang meyakinkan Eren bahwa Rivaillenya belum pergi.

Satu bulan lebih sudah terlewat tanpa sedikitpun kesadaran Rivaille kembali. Tak peduli seberapa sering Eren kini melarikan diri dari ruang kerjanya untuk mengunjungi sang profesor itu di ruang rawatnya, Rivaille tak pernah bisa menyapanya. Bahkan mungkin profesor itu tidak tahu bahwa kini dirinya tak ubahnya boneka yang dipasangi selang sana-sini; infus pada punggung tangannya, ventilator pada rongga mulutnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ah, tapi dia pasti tahu saat Eren ada di sampingnya. Karena terkadang saat Eren menggengam tangannya dan bercerita sambil menahan isak, dia tahu Rivaille mendengarnya dengan respon pelan gerakan kelopak matanya.

Karena setiap kali Eren mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dan mengecup dahinya, dari sudut-sudut mata itu, Eren bisa melihat air mata—sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilihat Eren dari Rivaille; tidak juga saat profesor itu memutuskan meberitahukannya tentang penyakitnya pertama kali. Setitik saja memang. Tapi buat Eren, sedikit atau banyak bukan masalah. Yang penting Rivaille meresponnya.

"Happy Anniversary, Rivaille…"

Eren mengusap penuh sayang rambut hitam sang profesor dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Setitik air mata—kali ini begitu jelas—mengalir dari ujung mata sang pria raven. Eren tersenyum getir sambil menghapus air mata yang kini mengalir ke arah telinga dan sedikit membasahi bantal putih yang menopang kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Sekejap ia bisa merasakan tangan dalam genggamannya yang mulai terasa dingin itu membalas sentuhannya. Ditahannya mati-matian air matanya.

"Sangat…"

Tangan yang terasa beku itu bergerak sekali lagi. Pelan namun pasti. Eren memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sebelum menguatkan diri.

"Ya… aku tahu… kau juga mencintaiku…" Eren tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih"

Sudahlah… sudah waktunya berhenti menjadi egois. Rivaille pasti sudah lelah berjuang.

…

**Pergilah, kekasihku…**

**Jika dengan begitu kau bebas dari semua belenggumu**

**Temukanlah surgamu**

**Jangan khawatirkan aku**

**Temukan bahagiamu**

**Dan saat itu tataplah aku**

**Dari istana surgawimu**

…

Bunyi 'piiip' panjang dan garis lurus yang tampak dari monitor alat pemantau kerja jantung membuat Eren tahu, Rivaille sudah bebas.

Rivaille sudah tidak lagi menderita dalam pertarungannya dengan penyakit jahanam yang menjangkiti tubuhnya. Rivaille sudah pergi ke tempat istirahatnya yang tenang.

Rumahnya yang abadi.

Tanpa memanggil satupun dokter-dokter yang biasa menangani Rivaille, Eren mematikan ventilator dan semua alat-alat yang selama ini menyiksa Rivaille, menahannya dan mengikatnya di bumi ini lebih lama hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan egois kawan-kawannya yang menginginkan status hidup itu tetap ada sekalipun Rivaille tak lagi bisa bergerak—hanya bisa terdiam dalam mimpi berkepanjangan.

Eren mengamati baik-baik sekali lagi wajah Rivaille yang kini tampak begitu tenang, begitu damai. Ingin ia mengukir setiap lekuk paras itu dalam ingatannya. Wajah yang biasanya begitu miskin emosi dan ekspresi, namun begitu hidup ketika sedang berdua saja dengannya.

Wajah pria terkasihnya.

Dikecupnya dahi Rivaille lagi. Turun ke hidungnya. Lalu ke bibirnya.

Ia tahu a tidak akan mendapat balasan—tak akan ada respon.

Hanya saja ia ingin melakukannya.

"Selamat jalan…"

.

.

**28 Desember. 07.09 a.m**

Salju tidak turun hari ini. Syukurlah. Jika salju turun, Eren tidak mungkin memaksakan dirinya duduk di sisi pusara Rivaille seperti saat ini.

Lihatlah dokter muda itu duduk nyaris tak bergeming, dengan mata sayu—entah berapa banyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan?—dan tubuh lesu. Tidak, dia tidak menangis lagi di pemakan hari ini. Bukannya kesedihan itu sudah hilang; demi Tuhan, Rivaille baru saja pergi!

Hanya saja… air matanya sudah habis.

Mungkin jika saat ini ia bisa menangis, hanya ada darah yang akan mengalir. Sebab air matanya benar-benar kering.

Di tangannya ia mencengkram surat dari Rivaille, yang dititipkan pada Hanji untuk diberikan pada Eren jika keadaan sudah seperti ini.

Heh, apakah profesor itu bukan hanya brilian yang jenius namun juga peramal dengan premonisi jitu? Atau ia hanya kelewat penuh persiapan untuk keadaan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi? Entahlah, Eren sudah tidak bisa bertanya lagi.

Eren membaca baris demi baris. Kata-kata khas Rivaille yang membuatnya merasa bahwa saat itu ia tidak sendiri. Ada si raven bersamanya dan berkata-kata padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

…

_Saat kau membaca ini, bocah, aku pasti sudah tidak di sampingmu. Tapi ini memang hal yang kurasa… hanya bisa kusampaikan padamu saat aku tidak ada (kau pasti ngambek jika kusinggung-singgung perpisahan di antara kita bukan?)._

_Bukan… Bukan maksudku membohongimu, bocah. Ingat, di antara kita tidak ada kebohongan, oke?_

_Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih… untuk semuanya. Bahkan mungkin juga untuk keterlambatanmu di kelasku saat pertemuan pertama kita. Ya, terima kasih sudah membuat duniaku sepenuhnya terpusat pada bocah super tinggi 'sialan' bernama Eren Jeager dengan nomor mahasiswa 06051994 saat itu._

_Terima kasih sudah memberikan waktu yang sangat berarti. Dukungan yang sangat memotivasi (studiku di Tross mungkin akan makan waktu lebih dari dua tahun jika aku tidak ingat kau menungguku pulang). Cinta yang… suci dan tulus(Jangan tertawa di bagian ini!). _

_Aku tahu aku bukan pria yang bisa berkata-kata manis dan apa yang kurasakan lebih banyak kutunjukan lewat tindakan, terima kasih juga untuk bertahan dan menerima karakter yang begitu._

_Aku tidak punya banyak kata untukmu… kau tahu aku bukan pria untuk kata-kata bukan?_

_Hanya saja aku ingin bilang…_

_Sebenarnya ini hal yang kau dan aku sama-sama tahu…_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Selalu_

_-Rivaille-_

_p.s: Jangan berpikiran bodoh untuk segera menyusulku atau apa. Aku percaya aku mendidikmu untuk lebih realistis dan pakai otak._

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

**(Years later)**

**24 Desember. 10.58 p.m **

"Profesor Jeager…"

"Ya…" seorang pria paruh baya mengangkat wajahnya dari atas kertas-kertas file medisnya dan menatap seorang perawat muda yang dengan senyum sopan membawakannya lagi beberapa berkas tambahan untuk diperiksa. Ah… dia mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Kenapa dia harus lembur di malam natal lagi.

Tapi jauh di sudut hatinya memang, ia mengakui, bahwa ia harus berhenti mengeluh dan mulai bersikap lebih seperti apa yang gelarnya kesankan pada banyak orang. Profesor Jeager. Ah, menakjubkan sekali ya, dokter anak muda yang penuh senyum itu kini sudah bergelar profesor.

"Letakan saja di meja… kau boleh keluar, Petra…" ucap Eren tenang. Dengan patuh, perawat muda itu keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan sang profesor.

Setelah pintu berdebam pelan, Eren melepas topeng profesor hebatnya dan merebahkan punggungnya di kursinya yang empuk sebelum berputar menghadap jendela besar yang biasanya dipunggunginya. Perhatiannya jatuh pada sebentuk pigura persegi di ujung meja kerjanya yang berbentuk huruf L di dekat jendela. Dan ia tersenyum.

"Happy Anniversary, Rivaille…"

Eren memejamkan mata. Membiarkan memori yang seharusnya sudah berkarat bertahun-tahun lalu itu kembali berputar di otaknya seperti sebuah film. Pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Eren yang terlambat, kencan pertama mereka dan bagaimana Rivaille membuatnya mengakui perasaanya duluan dengan pintarnya, saat Rivaille pulang dari Tross, Wisata terakhir mereka ke tempat yang sama, dan… Semuanya.

_Kapan kiranya aku menyusulmu ya… Rivaille?_

"_Eren…" _

Seseorang memanggilnya? Siapa?

Ah, kelopak mata Eren terasa begitu berat untuk dibuka. Tapi… dia kenal. Ini suara…

"_Eren…"_

Suara yang sangat dirindukannya!

Setelah memaksakan diri, Eren membuka matanya. Dan di sanalah Rivaille berdiri dengan dua lengan terbuka—menyambutnya dalam pelukan.

Eren terpana, terkesima. Mimpi indah apa ini?

Ia mendekati Rivaille dan begitu mereka saling menatap, dapat dilihatnya refleksi dirinya di kedua bola mata memesona milik Rivaille. Ia kembali pada penampilan fisik di masa mudanya. Saat ia dan Rivaille masih bersama.

"_Ini mimpi…?"_

"_Bukan, bocah… ini tempat kau seharusnya berada. Tempat di mana aku berada…" Jeda _sesaat sebelum pemilik manik obsidian itu menambahkan. _"Ini rumahmu…"_

Mereka bertukar senyuman.

"_Aku pulang, Rivaille…"_

"_Selamat datang, Eren…"_

_._

_._

**24 Desember. 11.10 p.m**

"Profesor, ada yang lupa saya katakan tadi…" Perawat bernama Petra mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu sendiri, penasaran karena Eren sama sekali tak merespon salamnya seperti biasa.

"Profesor?"

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Well, saya kemarinan habis nonton Habibie dan Ainun (telat abis), jadi terinspirasi bikin benda ini. Walau kayaknya level sedihnya belum ada seujung kuku-nya itu film. Huhuhu… asli saya banjir air mata pas nonton itu.

Orz, udahlah… saya nggak mau banyak bicara, ntar jadi curhat lagi.

Read n Review, kawan?

Salam sayang,

-Yuki-


End file.
